Pink Lustings
by Fledgling
Summary: [Crack!oneshot. Femmeslash MeerxCagalli, AR, postDestiny. Slight AsuMeer.] Cagalli cannot resist Meer's assets. Literally.


From 'The Totally Promiscuous Gundam SEED Pairing Machine': 

I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pairing  
Mia Campbell/Cagalli  
rated  
G  
and include the following things:  
mobile suit, shirt, pregnancy

Story is set post-Destiny, and Alternate Reality. Meer never died, but the why and how are up to you to decide. Enjoy!

(I love feedback.)

Word count: 1, 810

---

_Pink Lustings  
_

Cagalli wasn't sure how even the most extraordinary twists of fate could force her to come face to face with Meer Campbell.

It brought up unpleasant memories, that pink hair; Cagalli would blush darkly and feel a sudden need to straighten her own limp tresses, a shameful secret beating in her heart. The representative would become short of breath and desire to open a window, anywhere, quickly! while her lips started to babble. Perhaps, those old feelings had not quite faded away; because, after all, she did once hope to be more than friends with Lacus Clyne. But only once. Briefly. And no one had suspected before Cagalli carefully wrapped those feelings away and settled with looking stressed. It was a technique that often spared her much interrogation.

But she was still standing there. Biting her fingernails and throwing cautious peeks around the room with striking blue eyes. It wasn't enough that she had somehow managed to catch Athrun's heart (who was supposed to be _her_ man), but no, she managed to look beautiful and innocent and perfectly at ease. This young woman was nothing like Lacus Clyne, and Cagalli's eyes involuntarily strayed downwards, following the revealing lines of Meer's dress. She could not help but stare, and a sarcastic thought mocked her, saying, "No, nothing like Lacus at all."

Cagalli cleared her throat. Meer jumped, looking up with wide eyes. They were bright, curious orbs, shining under a set of long dark lashes. Cagalli averted her eyes, hand rising to the window behind her, when she realized it was already open. A stray, impish zephyr tickled the hairs on her arm, and Cagalli drew her hand back hesitantly, finally placing it over the other on her desk. She ran a gaze over the dull mahogany surface, following the grain lines of the wood.

"So…" she said. Cagalli reminded herself not to stare, and tried to look like she was wearing a Noh mask.

Meer smiled, hesitantly.

"Athrun's told me a bit about you," Cagalli said.

"Oh!" Meer exclaimed. Then, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Awkward silences were never comfortable.

Flicking her bangs out of her eyes (Cagalli glimpsed bright red nails), Meer asked, "What did he tell you?"

"Oh, um, well…" Cagalli wasn't quite sure what to say. She hadn't really listened when Athrun was explaining Meer's background, and ended up with only the cloudy impression that the girl was immature, naïve, bubbly, and very pink. She hadn't expected Meer to be so tall, or to have such an overwhelming presence, or to, well, look like that. Lacus was a graceful, gentle beauty, and Cagalli had been convinced that this imitation was going to be nothing more than a shadow of the real pop star.

Meer batted her eyelashes at her.

"Um, he said that you have a very nice singing voice," Cagalli said quickly. "And that you have a way with the crowds."

Meer blushed and smiled. Cagalli blinked. Did she just hear the girl squeal?

There was another silence.

"I'm so glad to have had a chance to meet you," Meer said, leaning forward and flashing a set of straight, white teeth as she spoke. Her lips sparkled with cherry-tinted lipstick. "Whenever Athrun talks about you, I feel so much admiration, and I think about how much I want to meet this girl. And now I have the chance!" Her voice got higher as she babbled, and Meer leaned forward, a cheerful, excited energy shining in her eyes.

Cagalli blushed, involuntarily, and immediately stole the moment to turn her gaze away. Looking at the white crescents of her fingernails, she choked out a thank you, inwardly cursing Athrun for leaving the girl here. She was flattered, yes, but what was she supposed to do now? Cagalli threw a glance at her gold plated watch. Athrun was late. Really late. And the stupid man hadn't even told her about this little rendezvous. So of course the situation was awkward. Cagalli tried not to glower.

It was Meer's first true visit to Orb, not counting the time she was used during Lacus's assassination attempt. Cagalli had gaped, mouth falling open and eyes bulging out of their sockets when her secretary rushed in, letting her know that there was a young woman (that looked remarkably like Lacus Clyne, but claimed not to be) had arrived in a mobile suit and was making her way to Cagalli's office. She'd flung open the thick, heavy curtains, abruptly finding them impractical, and half glared, half swooned at the sight of the huge pink Zaku.

Cagalli had planned to tell her secretary, sharply, that she didn't have the time to meet anyone now.

Then she'd found out that the Lacus look-alike had come with a blue-haired bodyguard. Her heart nearly snapped out of her ribs before she realized that he was not Athrun. Rather, he was quite a few years older (judging by the wrinkles just above and below his cheekbones), answered to the name of "Laurent", and apparently really liked Cagalli's office.

She kindly suggested he wait outside.

Meer explained, somewhat nervously at first, that she'd thought Athrun would be here. It had been his idea, she said, waving her hand for emphasis. That I should come and meet you, since…

Cagalli had inclined her head, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"We're going to have a child."

Cagalli tugged at her blouse, thoughts drifting. Another puff of cool air slipped past the dark curtains into the office, and it was fresh but humid. She vaguely wished she'd worn her red shirt—it brought back memories of her dry, desert days, and the nostalgia always relaxed her. Every once in a while she'd entertain the notion of slipping away and never coming back, fantasizing about a certain pink-haired person while she stumbled through the sands. Cagalli wasn't quite sure she would be able to handle not being able to grab coffee every morning, but the thought of finally leaving these stiff routines and negotiations made the idea tempting enough.

Cagalli threw an inconspicuous look at Meer's flat stomach, before she belatedly remembered that there was no such thing as a pregnancy for Coordinators. Discontent, she tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear, experiencing an impulsive desire to go home, change into a pair of shorts, and hide in her bed. There was no reason to feel upset. Or angry, or disappointed, or have any emotion at all. She hardly knew this girl, and it seemed that she didn't know Athrun too well either. Perhaps she'd simply been wrong about his taste in women. Cagalli swallowed, sensing Meer's discomfiture, and suddenly realized what she'd forgotten to say.

"Um…congratulations," Cagalli said, out of the blue. She wondered how they had engineered the child. Would he or she have green eyes, like Athrun? Purple hair? A high voice or a deep voice? Would he or she be a singer?

Meer looked at her with a confused expression. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and smoothed a hand over her short skirt. It was dotted with artsy orchid flowers.

"About the child," Cagalli said, smiling. One arm gestured lamely to emphasize her point. "Sorry, but, I was a little surprised, and I guess I didn't completely register what you said. I'm shocked Athrun hasn't told me, yet, actually…I mean, like I said, he didn't tell me you were coming, either."

Meer giggled. "Yeah, I know. He can be so disorganized sometimes. And he really did say it was important that I meet you—I see Lacus on PLANT all the time, and Kira a lot too, but you're always stuck here at Orb, by yourself. Doesn't it ever get lonely?"

Cagalli inwardly winced at the personal question. "Well, no," she said. "I've always got so much work to do, there isn't really time to get lonely. Besides, I have lots of friends here," her voice held a hint of sarcasm, "and Orb is my home. I don't think I'd be able to survive on PLANT."

"Maybe." Meer paused. "I think you should come and visit us, and take a break from all this work."

Somehow, Cagalli had sensed this question coming. She already had a response.

"Well, now, I can't, because—"

"I didn't mean now, but soon, Cagalli-san! You must! I'm sure Kira would be so glad to see his sister again, and you do too much work already!"

"But—"

"And I think that everyone here would agree with me," she continued. "I know you take your responsibilities very seriously, but everybody needs to take a break every once in a while. Especially you, Cagalli-san, you've done so much."

She smiled, a dazzling action that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Uh…"

"Please! I'd be so happy!"

If there was one thing that Cagalli could say about this Meer girl, it was that her powers of persuasion easily rivalled those of her idol. Lacus could change anyone's mind in an instant. Her pale blue eyes had the uncanny ability of seeing through people, scrutinizing your motives, and dispelling the doubts in an instant. Meer did not have Lacus's psychic talents, but her enthusiasm was infectious and hard to deny. Cagalli was stunned. She could nearly taste Meer's hope, floating in the air like a sickly sweet scent.

She'd been on the verge of replying no, but something made her hesitate. After a charged pause, Cagalli said,

"I'll think about it."

"Really?"

She didn't expect Meer to jump up, clapping with happiness. Nor did she foresee that a mischievous draft of wind would flutter the tiny skirt upwards, creating a chain reaction that left Cagalli's heart pumping. She didn't expect Meer to have such a passionately eager reaction to her answer, but then again, there were many things she did not know about Meer Campbell—or now known as Meer Zala. The gold ring taunted her with its glittery diamonds, all crowded together as if they were making room for more.

Meer bounced up beside Cagalli, now giddy. Cagalli looked away from Meer's chest, catching sight of the high-heeled sandals, and coughed as Meer's powdery perfume infuriated and overwhelmed her dazed senses. Hooped silver earrings flashed out of Meer's silky tresses, and before Cagalli knew what was happening, Meer was holding her hands, and giving her a thrilled smile. She looked so young, so much like an ordinary, naïve teenager, that Cagalli found it hard to believe they were nearly the same age. She felt jealous.

It was the light, Cagalli would later tell herself, in another futile attempt to change the past. It was the angle, and the way she held her face, and the peculiarity of the entire situation. It was an accident.

Because when Meer leaned in, engulfing Cagalli in a hug, soft lips fortuitously brushing her ear,

The representative groped her.

---

A/N: I blame the crack. And my evil plot bunny muse. He's _addicted_.


End file.
